Born From Ice
by icepops25
Summary: Kristoff and Anna are blessed with their first child. But Anna struggles with her pregnancy. Could the baby have Elsa's powers?


The people of Arendelle cheer and party the whole week. Princess Anna has revealed that her and her husband Kristoff are having their first child. The servants in the castle have already been designing and decorating a large nursery for the newborn.

It's been a little over a month since the kingdom has learned about the new prince/princess that will be coming within the year. Anna has already been feeling symptoms from the baby. Every night when Kristoff comes home he always makes sure that Anna is being taken care of.

"Kristoff i'm not even that big yet, i'm alright. Just a little tired and nauseous."

Kristoff holds his arms tight around her as they lay in bed.

"I still can't believe this is happening. I- I'm going to be a father."

Anna giggles and kisses her ice harvester on the cheek, "I'm so excited! What names are you thinking of?" She snuggles her head on his chest. It's getting warm in the castle with Spring arriving, but it won't stop her from being in Kristoff's big hugs.

"Think of names, already? hmm…" Kristoff pauses to think. The only time he's ever suggested a name for someone was for Sven. "What about Kristoff jr for a boy and Anna jr for a girl?"

Anna laughs," Nooo, how about Veronika for a girl and Gustav for a boy?"

Kristoff smiles, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "Whatever you desire, my princess."

Anna sits on a rocking chair reading one of the many books from the castle's library. A wool blanket cloaked around her. It's been almost four months in the pregnancy. Kristoff is still anxious about the baby and is happy seeing his wife's stomach getting bigger each month.

Anna shivers under the blankets. Kristoff opens the door to the library, seeing the princess bundled in a heavy blanket.

"Hey, what's with the blanket? It's the middle of August, aren't you hot?"

Anna jumps at his voice, to captivated in her book to hear him walk in.

"Oh, i'm allright. I've been quite cold actually." Anna motions for Kristoff to sit next to her on a small wooden chair.

"Is it normal to be cold like this during pregnancy?," Kristoff wraps an arm around her, hugging her, "Anna you're really cold! But it's still summer out and you're wrapped in that heavy wool."

"I'll be fine Kristoff, don't worry about me. Maybe when I was with Elsa this morning for breakfast, she accidentley froze me a little. Which by the way, I should be meeting her upstairs to meet with the seamstress. I'm growing out of these dresses faster than I thought."

Anna put the book back on the table and held the blanket tight around her as she stood up and walked towards the door. Kristoff walked her upstairs, never letting go of her small cold hands.

"Not to embarrass you but i've noticed something else other than your stomach has been growing too."

Anna looks down at her breasts nearly falling out of her dress, quickly covering her chest with the blanket.

"Thank you."

They arrive at Anna's dressing room and see Elsa and an old woman talking to eachother. The old woman quickly bows down to Anna and Kristoff.

"It's truly a gift from God you two are having, and I can only guess how many dresses you'll go through overtime with this child."

Elsa sees her sister covering herself in the blanket and it feels like her heart has fallen out of her dress.

"Excuse me, Kristoff can I talk with you outside for a bit?"

Kristoff lets go of the princess's hand and Elsa drags him by the arm out into the hallway.

"Woa hey, what's going on? Is something wrong?"

Elsa paces in the hall, running her fingers through the bangs of her hair, "Has Anna seem different to you?"

Kristoff chuckles, "You mean other than the baby living inside of her?"

"No, no. Has she seemed, I don't know, cold?"

Kristoff's smile goes away, and he grabs gently on the queen's shoulder, "Why? What's happening to her?"

A small tear falls from her eye, "Because that's what happened to my mother when she was pregnant with me. My mother was sick when she was a child. The trolls, your family, gave her a potion to heal her from the dark plague. It was the only way she would've lived. Although she was healed, it was with a price. When she was pregnant with me, she suffered frostbite, and her body started to freeze. She nearly died giving birth to me. Now i'm afraid that the curse moved onto Anna."

Elsa started to shake and fell to her knees. Kristoff has seen Elsa go into an anxiety attack before. He helped her up and walked her to her room, ordering a maid to give her some tea and a snack. He stayed with her for a few minutes, trying to calm her down. Then left Olaf with her to go see Anna.

Anna was shivering when being sized for dresses. Kristoff could see the pattern of goosebumps crawling up her body. He tried to shake the thought off his mind. Could his baby have Elsa's powers? Will Anna and the child be alright? Anna couldn't stop looking down at the small baby bump that began to grow.

"Child, you're skin is freezing! Maybe I should make you warmer clothes," The old woman noted, "I'll see you next month to size you again." The seamstress gathers her things, bows to the royals, and scurries out the room to leave the castle.

Anna walks to the dresser and picks up the blanket, bundling it around her. Kristoff runs across the dressing room and hugs her tight, being careful about her stomach.

"What's wrong Kristoff?," Anna hugs back softly, unaware of why her husband is acting this way.

"Just hold me back," he feels her cold hands around his neck, "I'm going to be here with you no matter what. You understand?"

Anna holds him tighter and smiles, "Of course baby, I love you."

"What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Anna is six months pregnant. Her belly has grown more, she's even began to feel kicking. But she's as cold as ice. Kristoff can't handle it and tells Anna what's happening.

Anna begins crying into her hands. Elsa tries to sit next to her on the couch but Anna pushes her away.

"All this time I thought I was just going through normal symptoms but you knew all along that it was something else!"

Elsa sobs with her sister, "I didn't know what to say! I was scared and I didn't want to stress you out."

Anna holds her stomach and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Elsa and Kristoff following close behind.

"Anna wait up," Kristoff pulls her into his arms, and she cries into his chest.

"Will the baby be alright?..." Anna grips tight on Kristoff's shirt.

"We believe so. I can talk to the trolls, they'll know what to do."

The nursery is finished, the kingdom is waiting to celebrate and parade for the new royal baby to arrive. Anna is due any day now. The past few months Kristoff has been taking days off of work to help with the baby. He got so excited when he felt the baby kick the first Anna hasn't been doing well. Her fingers are frozen and hurts to move them. It feels like she's had her heart frozen all over again.

It's after dinner when Anna starts feeling contractions. She's been in bed for weeks exhuasted from the cold inside her. But Kristoff knows something is wrong when he sees her gripping tight to the bed sheets.

"Anna! What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" Anna sits up and lets her legs hang from off the bed. Kristoff gets out of bed and hurries to her side. He picks her up and carries her to the birthing room. Anna lays herself under the blankets. Contractions coming faster than the couple thought.

Kristoff calls for the servants to wake Elsa up and to get a doctor. Then tells Olaf to find the trolls and bring them here. Kristoff rushes to anna's side.

"Kristoff," Anna whimpers, clutching the blanket tight to her and manages to smile, "Our baby is coming Kristoff. Our own child." Anna quivers as another contraction comes. Her back feeling like it's been stabbed.

Elsa runs in with the doctor, a servant comes in with warm water.

"Ok Anna, just breathe, ok?" Elsa reaches to hold Anna's hand. It's as cold as when she froze her. But luckily she'll be warm soon enough.

Bulda and Pabbie roll to Anna's bedside.

"Just in time, the head iis about to crown." The doctor says.

Kristoff bends down and kisses his wife's forehead, "Everything will be alright. Pabbie will keep you and the baby safe. Now we need you to push."

The birth takes all night. Kristoff and Elsa by her side. Bulda and Pabbie keeps her warm. When all hope begins to fade away, the trio hears a soft cry that's not from Anna. The doctor cleans and wraps the infant in a warm blanket and hands it to Kristoff.

Kristoff holds the baby in his arms. It's a boy, Gustav. White soft hair lays on his head. His skin is cold like Elsa's. Anna lays on the bed. Her hair mangled all over the pillow. The frostbite on her fingers going away. Kristoff hands her the baby.

Elsa smiles at the fact the two are alright.

Anna weakily holds the newborn in her arms. Her child. With the man she loves. "He's beautiful…"


End file.
